Talk:Bokonton
Alliance Hello i am representing the nations of Wilkland and The Republic of Varcetia. Would you like to make an alliance between our nations? Please respond on the Varcetia Discussion page. 2013 world cup Myself and joe would like to draw your attention to the proposed 2013 football world cup please could you take a look at the page thank you--Ben L 15:49, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Goodwill The nation of Scientopia wishes you well. We will be watching over the coming months to see how you fit into the community, Its a more complex world than you think. Scientopia 15:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Page Tables Can anyone provide a template of the page tables, as I am having difficulty making one for my page. The one at the right of a page, containing images, information...etc. Alliance Offer Accepted I am pleased to see that Bokonton has offered my country an alliance. Of course, I will accept this kind offer. If you have any questions, feel free to post them here. --Chipgambino 20:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Bokonton is now listed as an ally of the Kingdom of Praugsia. --Chipgambino 22:31, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Camurian Support Why are you supporting Camuria out of interest? Scientopia 19:37, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I believe that they are not at fault in this instance, and from what I have heard, those that support Camuria are reliable nations, who would not otherwise if Camuria was at fault. I may be mistaken, but that is my current opinion.Bokontonian 10:26, 12 April 2009 (UTC) You are unfortunately misguided. Altania are personally obliged to help Camruia due to a friendship between leader. If you wish to see why we feel Camuria, as liars and fraudulent cheats, should be removed from this community, see Grand Unified Micronational; Analysis of Camurian Falsehoods Scientopia 11:44, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ---- "Altania are personally obliged to help Camruia due to a friendship between leader" New Scientopia said, but the leaders of both micronations are not friends. We know eachother personally but are not friends. At one time we were but now we only keep diplomatic relations between our micronations open. King Ian II 13:29, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I spoke to Mr. Hill yesterday and he said he was not going to end this war and would continue to stand by you due to a "political friendship between us" the us being Daniel and Ian. Scientopia 14:38, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, a Political friendship between our micronations like a Special relationship, but not a personal friendship. --King Ian II 14:47, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Thats not what he said Ian. You can't lie your way out of this. He was talking about him and you. Scientopia 14:54, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Trumps & Alliance I, Leader Bolt, would like to ally with you. Together, we can make a supreme allience. Also, I would care if my nation had a Trump card Go to the United Republic Of Allied Nations and/or Leader Bolt to find more about us. Grand Unified Micronational I would like to congratulate you on your membership, and was very glad to see you at last Sunday's meeting. Bokonton is certainly a nation I would like to see with full membership. Please fell free to contact me at any time. I think I will try a fifth/sixth world poll like your self warmest regards Grand Duke Sutherland Francisvillegov 15:32, 26 May 2009 (UTC) The Grand Duchy of Flandrensis Greetings, The Grand Duchy of Flandrensis would like to establish diplomatic relations with Bokonton. I don’t find your mailaddress, could you please send a mail to Flandrensis@live.be so I can send you our official introduction. Respectfully, Grand Duke Niels I of Flandrensis Games Reminder }} Poker event Greetings. Currently, the Poker event in the Second Micronational Games has enough participants to play, but does not yet have an organizer to set up the games. If anyone in Bokonton would be interested in organizing the Poker event, please let us know here. Kyng Fyrst 21:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Diplomatic relations Greetings! The Empire of Austenasia would like to enquire about establishing friendly relations with Bokonton, and we look forward to your reply. Austenasia 18:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Contact ASAP Dear all Bokontonians, We wish to establish a date at which a large meet up between our two proximal nations might be feasible. Contact in any way possible. [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 22:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Meet-up Bokonton, We mean meetings with a number of people simultaeneously. We are willing to come to Bude, Okehampton, most reasonable places. You may decide, bring anyone you wish to. Renasia